Brittany's Birthday Wish
by estonem
Summary: Brittany only wanted one thing for her birthday. A Frittam one shot, rated M for smut with some plot. Frittam: Finn, Brittany & Sam


Author's note: I do not own Glee nor am I affiliated with the show. This is a complete work of fiction that came from my mind. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week since Finn asked Brittany what she wanted for her birthday. She told him to give her time to think about it, and at this point he wasn't even sure she would come up with anything. Maybe he could just buy her some more leg warmers since she seemed to wear them all the time, or a new diary with a real lock so her cat couldn't read it anymore. More and more ideas kept piling onto the list that he made just incase she never told him or she just forgot. But Brittany didn't forget, in fact she had the perfect gift idea and she waited until a week before her birthday to tell Finn. She approached him after glee rehearsals on a Monday, waiting till everyone was distracted and wouldn't pay any attention.

"Finn, I know what I want for my birthday."

He smiled with relief, finally he could stop worrying about what to get her. Finn pulled the chair next to him forward for his girlfriend to sit and kept his eyes on her. "Tell me what it is, babe. I don't have very much time left to go shopping."

"That's the best part, you don't have to go shopping for it. It actually won't cost you anything!"

A look of confusion covered his face as he arched his eyebrows. "Okay… So, what is this priceless present?"

"I want to have sex with you." Brittany smiled and clapped her hands together, resting them on her lap. "And with Sam."

"We already have sex- wait, did you just say with Sam?"

"Well, I remember kissing him at Rachel's party and you were watching, I thought it was hot that you were watching us and I wanted to put on a good show for you. Plus you and Sam haven't been very friendly the last few weeks; I think you guys could be best friends like San and me! So it's a win/win situation. I've always wanted to see what it would be like with two boys and I love you, I know you'd make it really special."

Finn could only stare at the blonde as she listed off her reasons for why she asking for this as her birthday present. He was thinking of every way to say no, that it was just messed up. He couldn't have sex with her and another dude, especially Sam. Sam and him weren't friends. They just played football together. He didn't like that the kid was trying to take his position as leader. Finn knew his girlfriend well though, and he could tell by the look of excitement on her face that she wasn't taking no for an answer and this really was the only thing she wanted.

"Britt, even if I do agree to this, it's not only my decision. You have to convince Sam to do it too."

Brittany shook her head no. "That's where you are wrong, boyfriend."

"Did you ask him already?"

"No. You are the one that has to ask him. It's your present to me and I know you will make me happy."

Brittany stood up and kissed his cheek, leaving him alone in the choir room to figure out how he was supposed to convince Sam to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend for her birthday.

* * *

Waiting for Sam to finish changing was the longest thirty seconds of Finn's life. He knew that he had to approach this just right; because if he didn't then he would disappoint Brittany and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt like he swallowed a pile of rocks when Sam appeared in the hallway but he knew it was now or never.

"Sam! Hey, wait up." Sam turned around to see Finn walking towards him. "How's it going?"

"Uh, good. How are things with you?"

"Good, you know you killed it in practice. A few more like that and Coach might move you up to starter." All right, that was laying it on thick but he needed the kid to say yes.

"Right, that wouldn't be surprising…. Do you need something, Hudson?"

"Can't two guys just catch up and stuff…" Finn saw the unconvinced look on Sam's face and sighed. "Alright, I need a favor and it involves you."

Sam adjusted the strap on his gym bag and held his chin up a little. "A favor, seriously? You realize you are the reason things didn't work for me and Quinn right? And after you made fun of me for the whole Bieber thing, forget it."

"Listen, I'm sorry about that, I am. But this isn't a favor for me, it's for Brittany. Well it's kind of a favor for me but it's something for her, for her birthday."

"She's okay, right?"

"What? Yeah, she's fine. But she wants something really specific for her birthday and it involves you."

"Dude, what are you trying to ask me?"

"Brittany wants to have a threesome with the both of us for her birthday and I told her I would make it happen." Finn spat the words out as fast as he could, his cheeks turning a shade of pink when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood your mumbling. It sounded like you said you wanted to have a threesome with me and your girlfriend."

"Not me, man! She wants to have one, okay? And I promised I would get her whatever she wanted. I'll give you whatever you want, even tell Coach to put you in as a started next game."

Sam laughed and pushed his hair back. "Do you hear yourself? You are bribing me to sleep with your girlfriend. Do you not understand how screwed up this is?"

"No, you aren't going to sleep with her. She just wants both of us at the same time, it's not like she has feelings for you. It would make her really happy, she thinks it would make us better friends."

"I still think this is a crazy idea…" Sam sighed and nodded his head. "But I'll do it, Brittany's hot."

Finn glared at him for a second before realizing what he said. "Dude, you're saving her birthday, like you don't even know. I owe you for this."

"I'm doing this for her, Hudson. Don't forget that."

* * *

Finn's mom and Burt were taking Kurt and Blaine on a weekend trip to New York to see musicals; a trip that Finn was not required to attend. It left his house open for the entire weekend, more importantly Friday night, which was Brittany's actual birthday. He had everything planned out; they would have some birthday cake and pop open a few beers that Puck managed to get him. With a nice little buzz he hoped things would sort of just happen. Brittany arrived first, wearing a short blue dress that was his favorite because it hugged her in all the right places. He wanted her right there and then but had to remind himself that this was her night, and she wanted two things. He wasn't sure why it didn't bother him that she wanted another guy for a night, maybe because she genuinely believed this would make Sam and him friends. There was innocence about Brittany that he loved, that behind that blank face she would make in class, there was a girl who knew more about things that he didn't have a clue about. She was smart, not book smart, but people smart. Sam arrived shortly after and they moved the mini birthday party to the kitchen where Brittany blew out the candles on the cake Finn bought for her. Small talk was made, Britt doing an amazing job at making both the boys feel less awkward about what they knew was coming eventually. Both the boys were on their second beer of the night when the first move was finally made.

"I think we should go up to Finn's room now." Brittany smiled and stood up from the kitchen table, holding a hand out for each of the boys to take.

The boys glanced at one another before standing up, each holding one of her hands as she led the way upstairs to Finn's bedroom. She pulled them inside and then let go of their hands as she went and stood in front of the bed. Her clear blue eyes looked back and forth between the two of them and Finn spotted something familiar, that hint of nervousness that appeared whenever she was scared. The last time he saw it was right before they performed at sectionals. It was clear to him that now was his chance to prove just how much of a leader he could be.

Finn stepped forward and cupped Brittany's cheeks, catching her lips with her own in a long kiss. She tasted like birthday cake and beer; it was enough to get his head spinning. A small cough was heard from a few feet away and Finn looked to see Sam just standing there with his hands in his pockets. He walked behind Brittany and whispered softly in her ear.

"Kiss him."

Brittany smiled and motioned for Sam to walk closer to her. When he was in reaching distance she grabbed him, pulled him against her and kissed him. It was a shy kiss at first, but the longer their lips stayed pressed together, the more confident Sam got. Finn's hands rubbed her shoulders, his lips pressing kisses to the side of her neck and his hands pushing the straps of her dress down her arms. Her arms moved to her side and he pulled the dress down, tugging it off her curves and letting it pool around her feet. His rough hands touched any inch of skin they could reach, a moan leaving her lips, which Sam took advantage of and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Brittany could feel two bulges pushing into and she decided it was her turn for fun.

She pushed Sam back a little, licking her lips when she saw how red his were. Those big lips of his really knew how to kiss. She turned slightly and gave Finn a soft kiss before stepping away from both the boys.

"Strip, both of you. And then lay down on the bed."

Two sets of eyes stayed glued to her body as the boys started stripping their clothes off. Neither one said anything; mainly they were pretending it was just another change in the locker after a practice. A few seconds later they were naked, their prides sticking straight up as she admired each of them. She liked the way they were looking at her, the way their cocks twitched when she stripped off her underwear and dropped it to the floor.

"Now go lay down, you're only half good at listening to instructions."

Finn and Sam moved to the bed, both of them locking eyes for a second before laying down next to each other on the tiny bed. Their arms were touching but they couldn't move any farther apart without falling off the bed. Brittany smiled as she stood at the foot of the bed, admiring the two quarterbacks. Finn was a little squishier then Sam, whose abs seemed to be even more toned since they did Rocky Horror. She liked that her boyfriend wasn't like that though; it made him more comfy for cuddling. She climbed onto the bed, straddling over each of their thighs so one of her legs rested between each of theirs. Their muscles felt good pressing against her core, she was already hot and wet, wanting nothing more to just rub against them but she held herself back. Brittany looked back and forth between the two of them, each waiting for her to say or do something. She licked her lips and then moved her hands, wrapping one around each of their cocks. Finn groaned at the first contact, he was always sensitive down there, even though she had given him plenty of hand jobs before. Sam seemed more calm, but the slight sweat on top of his brow gave it away that this might be one of the few times someone else's hand had touched him.

Brittany started out slow, moving her hands up and down their hard lengths at an even pace. They both twitched in her hand, hips pushing up, desperate for more of her touch. She sat there with a big smile on her face as she watched their reactions. Both their eyes were closed but their facial expressions were so different. Finn looked like he was concentrating on not finishing yet, his lips were pressed together and his breathing was already heavy. Sam's lips were parted and his breaths were slow and deep, a serene look on his face. She wanted to see who she could make come first, but she didn't want to embarrass either of the boys. Her eyes stayed on Sam as he started to groan quietly, his hips pushing his cock harder in her hand. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she started grinding down onto their legs, not being able to resist the throbbing that was happening to her clit.

Both boys opened their eyes when they felt her wetness grinding against their legs. They watched mesmerized as she whimpered softly, her head tilting back as she sped up her strokes. The boys looked at each other and nodded their heads, agreeing silently that this was about making Brittany feel good and not just their enjoyment. They each sat up and pulled her hands off, causing her to open her eyes and pout. She didn't have time to complain because Sam was pulling her over his waist, gripping the back of her head as he kissed her. He slid his tongue past her lips and groaned into her mouth as his cock rubbed against her skin. Finn was busy on the side of the bed, sliding a condom on his completely hard cock, watching as his girlfriend kissed his teammate. The sight shouldn't have turned him on so much but it didn't stop his hand from stroking himself a few times as their tongues fought for dominance. Finn walked over to the front of the bed after a few seconds and grabbed Brittany by the waist, pulling her backwards till her back was pressed against his chest.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind while you suck him off, okay?" He whispered in her ear as his hands traveled up her chest, massaging her breasts in his hands. He felt her nipples harden like little pebbles as she moaned, nodding her head. They had agreed beforehand that Sam wouldn't fuck her, but she could do whatever she wanted to him.

Sam laid back on his elbows and watched as Brittany got on her knees in front of him, her hands resting on either side of his hips on the bed. He took a deep breath as her tongue flicked against the head of his cock before licking completely down his length. Finn watched, knowing exactly what Brittany's tongue could do and how great it felt. He pulled her hips up and angled them right at his own cock before running his fingers along her slit. He heard her moan with Sam's cock deep in her mouth, her juices dripping from her already. He smirked to himself and slid two fingers right in, loving how tight her walls felt around his fingers. Curling them to hit against her spot, he kept fingering her until she turned her head around and Sam let out a frustrated groan.

"Finn, please don't tease me anymore. I need you."

Finn didn't hesitate to slide his length completely inside her, her mouth forming the shape of a tiny 'o' as she whimpered. She turned her head back around and wrapped her lips around Sam's cock, moving her head up and down in time with Finn's thrusts inside her. The only sounds in the room were those of heavy panting and slick body parts moving in and out of one another. Finn knew he couldn't hold on for much longer; her walls were throbbing around him and she felt so good. He looked down at Sam who was staring up at the ceiling, muttering to himself as he hand pushed Brittany's head down. The two boys made eye contact and they smiled at each other. Keeping one hand on her waist, Finn formed a fist with the other and held it out to Sam who sat up and bumped his fist against the other boy's. The blonde fell back onto the bed as he groaned, coming hard into Brittany's mouth as she swallowed everything that he gave her. She whimpered and pushed her hips back against Finn, moving her mouth off of Sam.

"Oh, Finn! Harder baby, please fuck me harder!"

He kept his hands tight on her as he started slamming harder into, her wet walls making it easy for him to slip in and out of her. There was no way he was going to last, he could feel himself on the brink of an orgasm and there was no way of holding it back. He closed his eyes, not seeing Sam sitting up on his knees, his hand moving underneath to Brittany's clit.

"Come on, come hard pretty girl."

Sam stroked her clit quickly, her head resting on his thigh as she screamed out incoherent words. Her walls pulsated quickly around Finn who started coming the second he felt Brittany explode around his cock. Sam stroked her hair gently as Finn stayed buried deep inside of her, taking a few deep breaths as their orgasms died down. Brittany let out a sigh of content as she scooted forward, feeling Finn slide out from inside her.

"I love you guys, but now it's cuddle time." Brittany gave Sam a soft kiss on the lips and then kissed Finn before crawling to the other side of the bed and curling up underneath the sheets. "Are you coming?"

"I think we already did…" Sam laughed as he stood from the bed, brushing his hair out of his face. He watched as Finn tied up the condom and tossed it then got into bed next to Brittany. He bit his lower lip as they cuddled and then scratched the back of his head. "I'll uh, get going now. I hope you liked your present Britt, and happy birthday."

"Sam, wait!" Brittany turned her head and looked at Finn, pouting a little. Her boyfriend laughed softly and nodded his head. The girl looked back at Sam and grinned. "Part of your present is that you have to cuddle after, it's a rule."

Sam looked at Finn, who nodded his head to let him know it was all right. He walked to the empty side of the bed and got in, facing Brittany. Her small hand found his and Finn's; she held onto each of them and pressed them against her chest as she started falling asleep.

"Best birthday ever."


End file.
